Seasons May Change
by OllyO111
Summary: People are like seasons. They are absolute, unwavering, and sure. But just as a cold Winter changes to a warm Spring, people too will fade together. At Hogwarts, children from all over the world are coming together, and as four young fifth years may find, you cannot stop the seasons from changing. Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Jack Frost, form the most unlikely of study groups.


**HEY GUYS, I'M BACK!**

**If any of you are still here then hello again, it's been a while. For all you new people, HOWDY TO YOU TOO.**

**Now, I know my followers may be expecting gay Harry Potter fanfiction. Alas, this is not the place. This is an idea inspired by a post on tumblr. These four characters have been nagging at my mind for ages now, and they fit so well together that I had to take them on. And we all know my comfort zone is Hogwarts so that's where they ended up! THIS IS NOT NECESSARILY A HIJACK FIC, EVEN THOUGH THEY ARE THE TWO TAGGED CHARACTERS.'**

**This will be an ongoing story, this first one focuses mostly on Jack, but there will be three others, each focusing on another of the characters. **

**No set couples currently, but who knows? Maybe there'll be some chemistry as the year goes on...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Brave, Tangled, How to Train Your Dragon, or Rise of the Guardians. If I did, Jack's outfit would not be nearly as modest.**

* * *

Hiccup sat in the Library, his back to the wall. It was a Saturday night, and with no classes the next day, most of the students were out having fun with their friends. Even the quieter Hufflepuffs were all huddled close in the dorm. Not Hiccup though. He was still new and hadn't had any luck making friends so far.

He was part of Hogwarts's new exchange program. Five years after the war, Hogwarts had initiated a program with Wizarding schools around the world, which allowed students from all countries to come to schools outside their country. Hiccup had always wanted to go to Hogwarts, and had jumped at the chance. He was a fifth year now, and unfortunately all the other students had friends from the first four years of school, and Hiccup was left out in the cold.

Well, not literally. He was left in the library in front of the fire, reading his new book. His Care of Magical Creatures teacher had given him a book on Dragons, knowing of Hiccup's interest in them. Hiccup shivered suddenly. For someone sitting by a fire, he was awfully chilly….

"Hey, Puff brain." Hiccup jumped and spun around. Standing behind him, leaning on his signature staff, was Jack Frost. Jack was another fifth year, but unlike Hiccup, he had gotten attention the moment he had set foot in Hogwarts. Hiccup was from the town of Berk, in Iceland, which was an unremarkable place. Jack on the other hand was from the Americas- The North pole. Hiccup heard a rumor that Jack lived with the esteemed wizard Nicholas North, famed for his generosity and almost hermit-like behavior. Jack was tall and elegant where Hiccup was lanky. Jack's hair was soft and delicate- where Hiccup's was mud colored and coarse. Ok- maybe Hiccup wasn't really bad looking, but anybody was lacking next to Jack Frost.

"Earth to the badger? This is the only quiet place in the whole school, you mind if I sit down?" Jack was a Slytherin. They were supposed to be cold and mean to Hufflepuffs, they weren't supposed to be smiling bemusedly as Jack was doing now. Hiccup blinked.

"Why do you want to sit in a library, shouldn't you be out… I dunno, sneaking in bottles of Fire Whiskey or something?" Jack laughed and sat down next Hiccup, throwing his feet up in front of the fire.

"Well hey Puff Brain, maybe I can enjoy some down time to, you know?" He ran a hand through his hair. "Besides, I threw a snowball at that red headed Gryffindor Scott earlier, and I'm pretty sure this is the last place she'll look for me."

Ah, right. Hiccup knew immediately who he meant; Merida, the fiery fifth year in Gryffindor. She was notoriously hot tempered, and from what Hiccup knew, she had no care for Jack; Jack who was currently poking at the embers in the fire with his staff, causing them to change color. He looked over at the book resting in Hiccup's lap.

"Woah, you like Dragons? That's awesome man. You're from, like, Switzerland right? I bet they have really cool dragons there! Ever seen one up close?" Hiccup blinked, overwhelmed. Jack was staring at him, head tilted slightly and smiling. This was a prank. Had to be, some stupid Slytherin prank. Well, Hufflepuff or not Hiccup did not sit back and get picked on. He puffed out his chest.

"Ok, listen here Frost, I don't know what you're playing at, but you're not gonna get anywhere pranking me!" He jabbed Jack in the chest with his finger. "I come from Berk. And in Berk, if something picks on us we… we hit it with a stick! So you may be bigger than me, and tougher than me… and from what I've seen faster than me… and taller than me…" He began to lose speed, deflating slightly. "But… but you better watch it buddy because I'll… I'll hex you to the Pole and back again, Slytherin or not!"

Hiccup ended his speech with a flourish of his hand. There was a silence, during which Hiccup glared at Jack determinedly and Jack stared back, shell-shocked.

Then Jack fell backwards off the couch laughing.

"S-seriously? Oh, Man that was awesome! HaHA!" Hiccup leaned over the edge of the sofa to find Jack curled on his side, hand covering his mouth to stifle his cackling. "No, really, that was terrific, just- I mean wow. You should use that to motivate children because that was inspired!" He sighed, sitting up and grinning at Hiccup. He stuck out his hand.

"I'm not playing a prank. First of all, it would be too easy on a guy like you. Second of all, there's nobody around to appreciate it, so what's the point?" Hiccup huffed, but Jack just kept smiling. "Now come on. Help me up?" With a roll of his eyes Hiccup reached down and grabbed Jack's hand, heaving him off the floor and back onto the sofa. Jack relaxed into the seat, kicking his legs out in front of him, and linking his hands behind his head. He smiled over at Hiccup, who was staring intently at his book. Jack chuckled.

"Hey, you know that book is upside down now, right?" He watched in amusement as a flush spread over Hiccup's cheeks, even as the boy refused to look up from his book, which he was now turning upright.

Jack didn't know much about this kid. He knew that his name was Hiccup, which Jack used to find strange until he realized that there were much stranger names in the Wizarding world than Hiccup. The Hufflepuff and Jack shared Care Of Magical Creatures class and Charms class. Truth was, recently Jack had been enjoying watching Hiccup in both those classes. It was interesting to watch him turn from such a bumbling idiot in Charms, to the top of the class in Care Of Magical Creatures. A lot of Slytherins that Jack knew picked on Hiccup. Like he has mentioned in his threat, Hiccup was smaller and weaker and, in Jack's own terms, dorkier than most of the kids in the school. He had a propensity for insulting people without realizing he was doing it, and whenever he was called on in Charms class he would mumble any answers under his breath. Jack on policy didn't pick on people- he'd spent too much time around children for that- and even if he did, Jack didn't see why people would give Hiccup a hard time.

He seemed nice enough. Jack cleared his throat.

"So, Hiccup, right? Yeah, Hiccup. You know how there's that whole "Sharing is caring" duel magic project coming up in Charms?" The dreaded partner project. A new experimental project being led by Professor Lovegood, students were to learn the power behind magic working together. The goal was to show that two heads are better than one, and to help inter-house unity and all that crap she loved so much.

Hiccup looked up from his book warily.

"Yeah, 'course I do. Why?"

Jack gave him his winning smile. "Well, I don't have a partner yet, and, well, I noticed that you don't have a partner either. So, to get to the point, why don't you and I pair up, so that we don't get stuck with Tuffnut, or any of the other half-wits in the class?"

Hiccup stared back at Jack, mulling over the speech in his head. On the one hand, Jack had never pushed him into a pen full blast-ended screwts, so that immediately put him above every other Slytherin in the class. On the other hand, he was Jack Frost, and Hiccup knew nothing about him, and he could be just as bad as the others, just better at hiding it.

On the third hand, Hiccup really did not want to risk getting paired up with Tuffnut.

"Fine." He stuck out his hand, raising his chin, challenging Jack to back down and laugh, saying it was all a joke, he would _never _partner up with a Hufflepuff. Jack however did no such thing. He slapped Hiccup's hand in his own, grabbing his staff.

"Awesome. Well hey; find me in the courtyard tomorrow, ok? We'll go over ideas. Or throw snowballs at first years. One of the two." With that Jack stood and began to walk away, disappearing behind a row of books. Hiccup sighed, running a hand over his face. What had he just agreed to?

"Oh, and Hiccup?" Jack's head popped back into view. "Thanks for saying yes, I know we Slytherins can seem crotchety and all that, but don't worry, I won't try anything." He winked, and walked away, his voice floating back to Hiccup from out of sight. "And besides, even if I tried- you'd just hex me to the pole and back again!"

As Jack's laughter faded, Hiccup groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

Lord help him.

* * *

**DONE! The next chapter will be up within the week. No, seriously guys I mean it this time. **

**All flames will be used to warm up Hiccup's toes.**

**OllyO111**


End file.
